paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Storms a Brewin: Thunder X Dakota pups
Thunder (koho) and her Mate Dakota had three Puppies, North, South and Lightning. North belongs to Lunar Lex and South & Lightning belong to Confetii the party pup Personalities North is a very modest and sweet puppy. He loves playing sports, and wants to be a sports coach pup when he grows up. He has his own soccer ball that he likes to play with. Soccer would have to be his favorite sport. He has a crush on Shelly. South is a very lazy puppy who is often seen sleeping. He seems nocturnal, and is peppy at night. He wants to be a night watch pup when he grows up. He has a little Western accent. Lightning is very coucious for other pups safetey, but when it comes to her own safety she could care less. She will tell other pup to be carfull yet isnt carfull herself. Making her a bit of a hypocrite. But she is pretty easy to trick into doign stuff. Aperances North a little white puppy with pale brown spots resembling his dads. His reas are long and cut off flat. He has Blue eyes. He's a lot fluffier than his siblings, hence his name being "North". South is almost completely white, but he has dark brown socks and a spot around his left eye. He has brown eyes. Uniform: He wears a regular top thats black with neon green accents, also wearing a braclet and night vision googles Lightning is almost completely a Pale Brown besides a lightnign bolt shape on the left side of her head and the bottom side of her tail, whitch are both tan. Trivia Jobs North is a soccer coach pup South is a Night Watch pup and his Crest is a Flashlight Lightning is a Meteorologist and her crest is the uper veiw of a Hurricane Catchprases North * My goal is this rescue! (Vixiedog) South * Call me at midnight for some owl eyes (Vixiedog) * I will brighten your night Lightning * I will mesure the problem by meters (Vixiedog) * Flight and Feather, I got the weather * Off the ground to the clouds (Vix) Pup Pack Tools Vehicles North: He drives a car with a large trunk to store soccer balls and other equipment South: He drives a black van with some radars inside it Lightning: A Van with a bunch of weather predicting things in it Crushes North has a crush on Shelly South has a crush on Sophia Lightning has a crush on Dustball Random * North is a Coach Pup * South becomes a Night watch Pup * Lightning becomes a Meteorologist Pup * South is learning under Lunar * Lightning is training under Storm Stories * Pups and the Beach Wedding Galery Screenshot 2015-01-17 at 11.04.15 AM.png|Drawling by Lunar Lex Screenshot 2015-01-17 at 11.04.47 AM.png| In her Sportswear Screenshot 2015-01-17 at 11.04.57 AM.png|In her Sportswear Screenshot 2015-01-17 at 11.05.13 AM.png| Lightning Thunderspups.jpg|All Three Pups Tags.jpg|Lightning Pup Tag in the bottom left hand corner Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Future gen Category:Future Generation Category:Next Generation Category:Koho2001s Characters